Shinta
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: This is kinda a what if story. Kenshin has a twin sister that lived through the revolution with him. His sister's name is Kumiko and through out this story she will be calling him Shinta. Very rarely does she call him Kenshin. Read and Review. Feedback in form of PMs please NOT in the review section. Rated M. May change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kumiko Himura and I have a twin brother named Shinta Himura. Our parents were killed when we were young. I'm not sure how I survived, but I do know my twin saved my life that night.

One minute we were with our parents and the next we were with Geishas. They too were attacked and Shinta did his best to protect me as they had protected him.

A guy came and defeated the attackers with great speed and agility. Once it was over he asked our names. "Himura, Shinta... and this my twin sister Kumiko"

"Shinta, too soft for a child's name...from here on out your new name will be Kenshin and I will teach you the ways of the Hi-ten Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsman ship" he told Shinta.

"What about my sister?" He asked.

"I don't care much about her, so she can go to a whore house" he told him.

I had never seen a darker look in Shinta's eyes than I had that day. We were to be separated and I couldn't bear that...knowing my twin would never be at my side again scared me.

"Please sir...I would like to come too...I will keep house and learn how to cook and draw baths for you and my brother" I told him. "Don't make me be away from Shinta"

"No, I'm sorry...he is coming with me, we'll drop you off" he told me.

I took Shinta's hand and looked down. I had never been without him and now for the first time in my life, I would have to let go of the only family I had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years have passed since Shinta and I have gone our separate ways. I miss him so much every day. I wonder if he thinks of me like I think of him. Does he miss me?

Shinta's master came in and I went to him. "How is he doing?" I asked him.

"He's fine as far as stupid apprentices go, but he's fine" he told me.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away. He looked at me before ordering a bottle sake.

"Kenshin has no desire to see you" he said.

"You're a liar! I know he wants to see me!" I said heatedly.

"Well if he wanted to see you then he would've come with me"

I glare at him. I knew he was lying I felt it. Shinta wanted to see me I know he did.  
"Take me to him NOW!" I demanded.

He looked a little surprised at my tone. He finally agreed and I left with him. We walked in silence the whole way there. I was so happy to see him again. Would he be happy to see me?

When we arrived I saw him and I saw a small smile on his face. I ran to hug him and he hugged me back.

"Kumiko, it has been too long, since we have seen each other. I have missed you terribly" He told me.

"As have I. How have you been? I have thought about you a lot; I miss how close we use to be"

"I know; I miss our closeness as well. But I promise you I am okay Kumi...Please believe that" he told me.

"I do Shin- I mean Kenshin, but what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to leave Kyoto and find another place to live. Remember as I am now because when you see me again, I won't be me...I will be different" he said.

"I don't want to leave right now...we aren't 15 yet. I promise when we turn 15 I will move to Tokyo" I promised.

He nodded. But I wanted more.

"When the time comes, I want you to promise you will find me and we will catch up"

"Yes Kumi, I will keep that promise" he vowed.

I smiled and hugged him before going to make dinner.

By the time I was done he was smiled at me.

"This looks wonderful Kumi, you certainly improved with your cooking" he praised me.

I beamed and took the compliment. It made me feel amazing. After dinner he laid out the futons. I laid down next to him and took his hand.

"Shinta, remember who you are, never lose that part of yourself" I said falling asleep next to him.

The next morning, he had served me breakfast. It was better than mine, but I know eventually I will be a good cook.

Later that morning he decided to join his master on the walk back. We lagged behind so we could talk.

"I heard what you said last night and I promise you I will keep my true self inside, if you keep your promise to me" he said.

I nodded. I had intended on keeping my promise to him. "I promise big brother"

When we got back to the Geishas house he hugged me and squeezed my hands.

"I love you Kumiko and I always will, be good and take care of yourself" he said hugging me again.

"You as well Shinta" I whispered hugging him back.  
He held me a few moments more before backing away. He gave me a smile and left with his master. I was them walk away and let the tears fall. One of the Geishas came out and took me inside. It would be a very long time before I would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

As I had promised Shinta, I moved to Tokyo when I turned 15.

I got to see him the night before I left. We briefly spoke and he asked if I had intended on keeping my promise I made to him and I said yes. I wasn't one for backing out of my promise, no matter how much it hurt me to do so.

We exchanged gifts we made each other. I made him a embroidered cloth with his current initials K.H. on it. I knew he would love it. It came from the heart and it was a small reminder of me to him. Everytime he grabbedd for a cloth and pulled this one, he would remember his promise and look for another cloth to use. I just know he won't bring himself to use it.

He gave me a necklace he had made out of stones and glass. How or when he had time to do this is beyond me, but I loved it. He told me he loved his and it would never be stained of blood.

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. "Look Shinta" I whispered. "I don't care what you do with it, just remember me okay?"

"Okay Kumi, and you remember me" he just as soft.

Like I would forget him every time I touched that necklace.

We hugged and he looked me over before putting my necklace on.

"There now, that looks beautiful on you Kumiko. I can't wait to see you all grown up and with kids of your own" he told me.

I blush and smile fighting back the tears. I knew I would see him again, I just didn't know when or what condition he would be in when I did see him again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen years have passed since I had seen Shinta. I was married at 18 to a wonderful man and we have a son. My husband and I got a house next to a dojo. Little did I know this dojo would be my focal point.

My husband's name is Ito, Hiroyuki, and our son's name is Suichi.

One day in particular I went to the dojo to check on Karou and I noticed a guy with red hair. "Shinta...?" I asked.

He stood up and turned around. "It's Kenshin now remember Kumi?" He asked.

I ran and hugged him and started crying. How I had missed him. It was nice to hold him again.

"Where's your necklace?" He asked.

"Put away with a child running around, you have a nephew named Suichi, and yes I am married" I told him.

He pulled out his cloth. "Look no blood on it, just like I promised" he said.

I took it and looked it over. I was impressed with it being unused. The fact he kept it cleaned and blood free was amazing.

As we sat catching up Hiroyuki came over with Suichi.

"Mama, mama!" He called.

I stood up and smiled. "Hey baby, Hiro" I said.

"Who's this?" Hiro asked.

"This is my twin brother Shin- I mean Kenshin. Suichi this is your uncle. Kenshin, your brother in law and nephew...Hiroyuki and Suichi" I said happily.

Hiroyuki glared at him. " Imperialistic asshole" he said.

"Hiroyuki! You will NOT speak so ill towards my brother! Without him sending me here we would have never met!" I said a little to loudly.

Shinta took my arm. "It's alright, that it is. He has a right to his own opinions of me. He has a right to be upset, that he does" he said.

Karou had heard the entire conversation and was shocked by what she had heard. I ran off towards town. I stopped by the Akabeko and his in the office. Tae came in after me.

"Kumiko, what's wrong?" She asked.

I sniffled. "My brother is in town, I don't know how long he has been here but Hiroyuki glared at him and spoke bad towards him and I got mad at him. So I ran off and came here" I told her.

"The one you haven't seen in a long time?" She questioned.

I nodded. "That's the one, it's been 13 years since I seen him last" I told her.

She sighed as I calmed down. Before long the manager told me I had a visitor. I went out to see who it was and it was Shinta. "Tae, this is Kensin...Kenshin this is Tae" I said introducing them.

They exchanged pleasantries and I walked off with him to the river. We sat down and I looked away ashamed of how I had acted.

"I'm sorry, I can't call you Kenshin, nor will I be able too. You are Shinta and always will be. I understand that is your past but I cannot call you something I don't believe in. Mama and papa would be sad for you changing your name like that" I told him

"I know, I realize that. Thank you for standing up for me but it was unnecessary that it was. I know it's hard to call me Kenshin but it's imperative you do so. The Shinta you knew isn't what is here. I am no longer Shinta Himura, but I am now Kenshin Himura" he told me.

I sighed again. "I wished you hadn't changed your name...I don't know if I can call you Kenshin, it's not natural. Your name is Shinta! Do you hear me?! Shinta not Kenshin!" I said making a fuss.

He hugged me. "It's okay Kumiko, yes to you I will always be Shinta...but to everyone I am many things and you have to accept that. I like the fact that you are keeping my true self alive. Let me tell you what happened in Kyoto after you left" he told me.

I sat that happily listening to his story. It made me feel better I could keep him as I knew him. By the time we got back home Suichi was sitting out on my porch.

"Suichi...where's papa?" I asked him.

"He said he couldn't stay next door to a stupid imperialist and left. He told me I was man of the house now, don't expect him home" he said. "Are you really as bad as my papa says you are?"

"If I was really that bad I wouldn't have come back to surprise your mother with a birthday present from Kyoto" he told him.

"A-a birthday present? Oh but I didn't get you anything..." I told him.

"Oh but you did, you gave me a nephew and some day I will give you a niece or nephew of your own, that I will" he promised.

He handed me my gifts. "I thought you said one..." I said. "Well I couldn't very well come to Tokyo without a few things for you" he said.

I opened them and found a lot of kimonos that looked like they were for my youth and some that would be great for now. I teared up. "Oh Shinta...these are gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "I'm glad you do, I know some are from our youth but I couldn't trust anyone to give these to you, I knew I had to do it myself" he told me.

"I'm glad you did, Shinta...so very glad" I said as Suichi ran past me. I turned to see Hiroyuki standing there and smiled.

"Pack your stuff we are leaving, you better not bring those with you" he said. I looked at him.

"No...I refuse to leave and I won't leave Kenshin again" I told him.

He looked surprised at my decision. I stood my ground. I just got him back why would I want to leave him now?

"Well then I'm taking Suichi with me and you won't see him again" he said.

I stood there in shock. I didn't want my baby taken away from me. He's being an ass.

Shinta stood in front of Suichi and I.

"They will not go with you, that they will not. I will NOT let you hurt my twins sister because of me, nor will I allow you to take her away from me especially when I just got her back, that I did" he said.

"I'm not leaving papa, I want to know my uncle. I have that right and I think you should get to know himas well" Suichi told him.

Hiroyuki stood there confused and speechless that his son stood up to him. He thought about it.

"Fine...they can talk to you, I don't have to" he said coming over by me.

Shinta watched me flinch. . I knew what he was thinking. If Hiroyuki hurt me he could and would make him disappear forever. I couldn't let my son grow up without his father. But there was that slim chance he may have to.

"I'll be alright big brother, don't worry about me" I told him.

He nodded and went back to Kaoru's dojo and explained to her who I was to him. I took my son and gifts back into the house. It has been a very exciting day. Shinta has come home and my husband hates him.

At least my brother came back just like he promised me he would. 


	5. Chapter 5

Days have past and I have kept myself busy with working as has Hiroyuki. Suichi has gone to Kaoru's to stay during the day. He knows when I am home and comes home right away.

I haven't spoken to Shinta or Kaoru as of late, but I do know she took in a new border named Yahiko. They have come in a time or two and I have been their server. I believe Shinta knows I haven't spoken to Hiroyuki since that day he called him a dumb imperialist. What does that say about me? I don't know if I can stand by his side any more. Family is important to me and Shinta is my family.

The day they decided to come in I wasn't feeling well and Suichi tried to get me to stay home but I told him I had to go in. I was running a fever and couldn't walk straight, I kept spilling food and kept falling down. One minute I was almost to where Shinta was and the next thing I know I am at home with an ice pack on my head and Shinta next to me.

When I came to I saw Suichi then Shinta. I tried to sit up.

"I have to go to work..Tae can't do it alone. Out of the way Hiroyuki" I said pushing Suichi aside. "Tell Suichi I will be home later" I said tying my uniform and started walking to the door before I collapsed again.

I don't know who caught me but when I woke up again I heard my son crying.

"Suichi...don't cry, it's okay, mommy's okay" I said as I rolled over.

He looked at me. "Mama I am afraid I have bad news" he said changing the ice pack.

"Is it uncle?" I asked panicking.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry mama, I love you so much. Think of me often" said standing up to leave the room.

I once again got up to find my son and didn't see him any where.

"Suichi? Suichi where are you?!" I called out to him. "Answer me...SUICHI!" I yelled.

I ran outside to find him. I continued to call for him but received no answer. When that didn't work I took to the streets looking for him.

I felt my fever returning but fought against it as long as I could before I collapsed again. I don't know how long I was out this time, but when I came back to the world of the living. I woke up in the dojo with Shinta next to me.

"What happened? Where is Suichi?" I asked.

He didn't say a word. He handed me a note and I read it. Once done I quickly dressed and went searching for him.

I heard Yahiko and Kaoru yelling after me to wait but I couldn't. I had to find him. "Suichi? Hiroyuki!" I called out to them but received no answer.

I sat at the river after my futile efforts to find my husband and son. What was I going to do now? Maybe I should've done as I was told and maybe I would still have my son and husband by my side. Yes I would've had to give up seeing Shinta...but maybe that's what I have to do. I laid by the river bank feeling sorry for myself.

I figured out I wasn't alone and that Shinta was there with me. So I started to question him.

"Where are they Shinta? Where is MY family?!" I demanded.

He didn't answer as he didn't know. I sat up and looked out at the water.

"What happened while I was sick? Tell me what you know" I said fearing the worst.

"I got a letter from my master today saying Suichi was there and learning the Hi-Ten Mitsurugi Ryu...and as for Hiroyuki...I do not know, that I do not" he said.

"Looks like I am making a trip to Kyoto" I told him.

"Now is not the time Kumiko, you have to leave him alone, that you do" he told me.

"No, this is deeper than him...this has to do with our parents and Tomoe" I told him

I turned and looked at him. He looked pale.

"H-how do you know about Tomoe?" He asked

"She came to me in my dreams while I was sick..." I told him. "And besides I had a feeling you had taken someone for a wife even if the marriage wasn't legal"

"Of course...I should've know you would know...you were a spy then weren't you?" He questioned.

I stared at him. "Are you really that stupid Shinta?! Are you that stupid to believe that?" I countered.

I stood up and dusted myself off before turning to look at him. He had his hand on his sword. He glared at me.

"You're lying" he said flatly.

"How so very nice of you to think that. No, I'm not a spy never have been. But I'm getting the feeling my husband is..." I told him

I walked towards him, his hand still on his sword. I had no idea if he would follow through with killing me, but if I was going to die...I wanted it to be by his hand.

"Kill me if you must, but remember...I have a son who will never forgive you and I have never given up on you" I told him. "I am not nor will I ever be a spy Shinta...if I was you would've killed me in Kyoto years ago"

He removed his hand from his sword. "You are stupid to walk up to me like that...but I think you are right about Hiroyuki. Miss Megumi took care of you while you were out and said it was opium, you will be fine but you need to rest and stay away from work for a while" he told me.

"Maybe I should go back to Kyoto..." I said softly. "You shouldn't have to worry about me, it's not fair to you"

He carried me back to the dojo. "I don't think you'll be safe there, stay here Kumiko" he said setting me on the porch.

I sighed. "Then what am I going to do?" I asked him.

About that time Megumi came to see me. Her and Shinta talked before she took me into the dojo. When the exam was over we just talked. Shinta had come in and Megumi excused herself as he handed me some Miso soup.

I took it ans sipped at it. "Why did you hesitate on killing me?" I asked.

He sighed and sat next to me. I ate more as I waited for his answer.

"Kumiko...I still think you are lying about being a spy...but no one is brave enough to walk towards a swordsman the way you did" he told him.

I, by this point was mad. I threw the bowl at him and stood up to walk away from him. The bowl did make contact with his face.

"I'm NOT now OR have I EVER been a spy! The idiocy that you are spouting off makes me wonder about you...Battousai the Manslayer! I threw at him.

He sat there wide eyed staring at me.

"H-how did you know? Who told you?" he demanded.

"I looked at him. "I hear things...the crossed shaped scar, and I figured it out when we were fourteen. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am...just leave me alone for a while. And yes I know you didn't have the scar at fourteen" I told him walking away.

I heard Kaoru run to him. I packed my stuff and decided to go too the house next door figured out some stuff to sell along the way. I was leaving Tokyo and going else where in Japan, somewhere he wasn't. 


	6. Chapter 6

That night I left to go to Osaka. I went by boat. I started a new life there, where no one had heard of me and couldn't associate me with my twin. And I for one was glad. I found work and found a place to live.

Months have past and I had a visitor sitting at my doorstep, it was Suichi. He saw me and gave a smile.

"Hey mama, how are you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "As well as to expected, since both my son and husband left me" I said my voice full of hurt.

"I'm sorry mama, I left so I could learn to protect you...papa admitted to drugging you with opium" he told me.

I pinned him against the door. "You could've learned from Kaoru! She was right next door!" I told him heatedly.  
"You have that same look in you eye that uncle had when he was the Battousai"

I let him go and went in. He followed me.

"Don't you EVER compare me to Kenshin! As far as I'm concerned I have no brother! Anyone who thinks their own flesh and blood would be a spy is NOT part of MY family" I snapped. "To save face he should have killed me when he had the chance, since I'm a supposed spy"

Suichi sat there and stared at me as if I were crazy.

"How did you find me anyways?"

"I went back to Tokyo and uncle said you guys had a fight and you took off, no note, no notice, just up and left" he said softly.

"Was I supposed to stay there and wait for word about your father or you?! I didn't know if you were coming home or not, I don't have anything on your father or his whereabouts other than the fact he tried to kill me" I told him.

"Go back to Tokyo mama" he told me.

"Why? So your uncle can kill me? So I can listen to the torment of being a spy?" I asked. "No thanks"

"I won't kill you Kumiko, your son explained to me about his father...that he did. And I stopped by the place you stayed at while we were growing up and they said you were working a lot and didn't really leave except that one time. You never left the house, but things were done to you that you didn't tell anyone about, including me" he said. "Am I still part of your family? I have missed you"  
"Does Kaoru know you left?" I asked before going to hug him. "You've been to Kyoto lately, and it wasn't to check in on me...though I am sure that was your first thought of where I had gone"

He nodded to both things. "I had to deal with Shishio again and I just barely won" he admitted.

I motioned for the boys to come in and have some tea. While I made tea we talked. We talked about anything and everything.  
While we talked I had a feeling someone wanted to talk to me about Hiroyuki.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you kindly tell us where Hiroyuki is?" The guy asked.

"How can I tell you where he is when I, myself don't know where he is" I told the guy.

He nodded to his goons who came near me. Suichi and Shinta stood in front of me.

"She's lying, kill her and the two guarding her as well" another guy said.

Shinta pushed Suichi back and I pulled him away. I had a secret not even Shinta knew about.  
We were surrounded and the guys came after me. Suichi was trying to protect me but I ended up protecting him with my dagger I had hidden up the sleeves of my kimono.

They both looked very surprised at the fact that I was defending myself.

"Just so you jerks know, I have NO idea where Hiroyuki is, nor at this point do I care...but I still love him. But not like before" I said.

The goons came closer and I heard darkness in Shinta's voice I had never heard before.

"You will leave her alone that you will. She is telling you the truth about Hiroyuki, she does not know where he is, that she does not, I would suggest you leave before I make you leave" he told them.

They laughed and came closer to me. I heard him push up his sword.

"I gave you fair warning that I did, now you will pay the price"  
While he was fighting the guys one managed to come at me and grabbed me holding his dagger to my neck.

Suichi calmly stood there with his sword .  
"You WILL let my mother go" he said heatedly.

"Suichi..don't..." I told him

"Our fight isn't with you little boy, it's with your bitch of a mother and the asshole knocking my men out" he told Suichi.

"Be glad that's all he's doing" Suichi mumbled.

While Suichi had distracted the men with his mumbling I took my dagger out and stabbed the guy holding me in the arm. He dropped me quickly and I ran to my son's side.

The men encircled us. Yelling at me and calling me names and saying I was a liar because I had no idea where my husband was.

I managed to push some away with my feet as did Suichi. As we did that Shinta proceeded knock all the men out.

"Very good you imperialistic asshole, I see you have defeated my enemies for me. Now, that you know I'm here I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, my son, and my wife...because the amount of opium I gave her should've done it" Hiroyuki said.

Suichi and I looked at each other and stood up.

"I'm afraid the only one going down today is you Hiroyuki and Kenshin is going to take you down" I said with a voice full of hate.

"No, his name is Shinta remember? You told me that" he countered.

"Himura, Kenshin is his name, not Shinta and HE will decide your fate"

Shinta didn't blink as I once again defended his honor like I had done before with his master.

"She is right, that she is. I will be the ONLY one deciding your fate here today. I am Kenshin Himura other wise know as Battousai the Manslayer and I will take you down" he told him.

Hiro charged Shinta and he dodged the attacked quickly and easily. Before landing a blow on Hiroyuki.

This fight went on for a while. Hiroyuki found out he was no match for Shinta. For as painful as it will be for me, I have to let go of Hiroyuki and call Shinta by the name he has now. The name I swore I would NEVER EVER call him. It's time for me to call him Kenshin like he wants and not Shinta.

I don't know how to do that considering he's always been Shinta and I have always kept him true to himself. And now I have to force myself to say Kenshin. It doesn't sound right or natural.

Question is can I do it? 


	7. Chapter 7

The three of us went back to Tokyo after putting my husband in jail. Both Suichi and I had to testify again Hiroyuki.

Once we were done Suichi looked at him and shook his head and walked out of the jail house. I turned and looked at him. It hurt to walk away from the man I married but I had too. I left the jail house full of hurt annd hate towards him.

Shinta looked at me. "Let's go home" he told me.

"I don't want to go home, I don't belong there...I belong anywhere but there. Just walk away from me and let me be" I told him.

"I cannot do that Kumiko, you are my sister..and I cannot protect you if you are away from me" he said.

I turned away from him. "I can't..I just can't. I have to force myself to call you Kenshin and it's killing me to do so. To me, you are Shinta and always will be"

"But you called me Kenshin when you were defending me against Hiroyuki...how is that any different than saying it on a regular basis?" he asked.

"Uncle...leave her be, she needs to grieve and heal, we'll drop her in Kyoto or Edo...before we go to Tokyo" Shinta said. "She needs to be alone right now"

I walked ahead of them letting the tears fall off my face. I was upset and sad. But what Suichi had said was true, I had to be alone like I was when I left Kyoto years ago. Like I was when we were seperated. Like I've always felt I have been.

We stopped and ate and camped out along the way. Suichi went to catch the fire and gather the firewood while Shinta and I talked.

"What's on your mind Kumi?" he asked.

"You, Suichi, Hiro...I can't bear to be without them and without you, but it's been hard since we were first seperated to be away from you. Then when you came back into my life it was hard to be with you. I've always felt alone, even when we were kids I've felt alone..but I don't want you or Suichi to be alone" I said. "I just can't make anyone happy anymore"

I watched as Suichi and Shinta set up the firewood and start cooking the fish. I tended to the fish while they talked. Suichi looked over at me once in a while they talked.

"I don't know I think there's something wrong with her. She hasn't been herself since you or Hiroyuki left, but it's not like her to say anything about not feeling good" Shinta told Suichi.

"I remember before papa, she went to work and I tried to tell her to stay home but she wouldn't. She's always been strong like that" I heard him say.

"Yes, she has. She's never really listened to her body and it only makes me wonder how she was when she was pregnant with you" he said.

"I don't know, I don't even know when her last check up was" Shinta mentioned to him.

"Guys...fish is ready" I called to them.

I wasn't hungry, nothing sounded good. Shinta did have a point, I never listened to my body and I think now I should. I'm going to tell them I'm going to Tokyo with them. I was really starting to miss Kaoru and Dr. Gensai.

They came over and started eating. Suichi offered me some and I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry baby...but I will go back to Tokyo with you both" I told him.

I slept while they ate and I was up before them catch and cooking fish for their breakfast. I did have a couple of bites of Suichi's fish and that didn't settle with me. I felt like I did when I was poisioned with opium the first time. But Megumi wasn't here to help me get over that. I only hope we can get there in enough time for her to help me again. I doubt it though.

We stopped somewhere along the way to get a horse and cart. I'm not sure how Shinta drove it, but he did. I fell asleep again and when I woke up Suichi was beside me in the back trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Mama, hold on okay? Don't leave me yet. I have to get married and give you kids...you have to be around to see them" he told me pratically begging me.

Before I knew it we were back in Tokyo and once again Shinta was sitting next to me keeping an eye on me. I heard Kaoru talking to me. I heard Suichi, Shinta and Megumi talking about me and how she didn't understand what it was this time around.

It took me longer to come around this time than last. Last time it was a week, when I asked Suichi how long I was out he replied a month.

"Wow..a month, hmm" I said

I wasn't sure how to react to that. Shinta came in with some Miso soup like he had last time. I took it and sipped at it.

"Your body is getting weaker Kumiko, you aren't as young as you used to bed. What happened to you while you were gone?" he asked.

"I don't know...I can't tell you something I don't know" I said sipping the soup.

I hand him back a bowl. He looked at it and noticed it wasn't completely empty.

"Kumi..." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm just not hungry...I told you that. I honestly don't know how much longer I'll be around" I told him and I looked to Suichi.

"Mama...you can't just leave me, I need you here with me...I'll take care of you, I'll work and have Uncle and Kaoru take care of you, and pay for your treatments...you can't just leave me mama...you can't" he said laying his head on my chest.

I held him tight and pet his hair before looking to Shinta.

"I don't know what more you want me to say. I don't know what more you want me to do..but I'm just slowly coming around to calling you Kenshin. You're right, I've never paid attention to my body and being pregnant with him was hard considering for most of the pregnancy Hiroyuki wasn't around and Kaoru was. And so was Dr. Gensai" I said coughing a bit.

Shinta handing me a cloth and I put it to my lips and coughed some more. When I pulled it away it had blood on it.

"I'm sorry, so sorry...I gave this to you" I told him softly.

"It can be cleaned that it can, you just focus on you" he told him just as soft.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Suichi's head on my chest. Through out the night Shinta and Kaoru woke me to give me drinks of water and some soup. I ate and drank what I could. I didn't really notice Suichi wasn't there but I knew my time was getting shorter and shorter with each passing minute.

By morning I had felt a little better but not by much. Shinta helped me walk through the dojo and to get some fresh air.

This went on pretty regularly and I had noticed my son was no where around so I had asked Yahiko and Sanosuke to find him for me. Kaoru came in with some soup.

"Drink this..." she told me.

"I don't want it, I'm not hungry or thirsty, I just want to see my son. I know my time is short Kaoru" I told her sitting there leaning against the support beam of the dojo.

"Kenshin made it, he said you had to drink it" she told him handing me the bowl again.

I took it and threw the bowl across the yard and glared at Kaoru before staring back at the front gate waiting for my son. She left in a huff and I fell asleep.  
When I awoke again Suichi was staring at me.

I smiled at him weakly. "Suichi...you've been gone for too long, where did you go?" I asked sounding more weak than I was.

"I've been working just so I could take care of you. I'm going to take us to Germany very soon mama, to get you better" he told me picking me up.

"My child, I won't survive this night...so my going to Germany is out of the question, I just need you and Shinta next to me and I will die a happy woman" I told him.

"I won't allow you to die mama! Do you hear me?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed.

"Your mother has gone through a lot in her lifetime that she has and so have I. Now is not the time to be mad at her. This is not her fault Suichi. I just recieved news from the place she was working at while she was gone from Tokyo" he told us.

By this point he had both of our attention.

"Well...explain" Suichi demanded.

"Stronger opium mixed with another drug. This is killing her faster than any opium Miss Megumi would have made. That's why she cannot figure it out" he told us. "And how Kumiko has survived this long is beyond anything we will ever know"

I took Shinta's hand and Suichi's hand.

"Shin...ta" I struggled to talk.

"Bury you here in Tokyo right? With a decent headstone?" he asked.

I nodded and squeezed both of their hands.

"I promise to be there for Suichi and I will attend his wedding and meet any girl worthy enough of a fine young man" he told me.

I smiled as he knew what I was going to ask of him. I looked at Suichi.

"Promise..." I said coughing. "Promise me you'll...you'll give me lots of grandchildren"

I coughed again with the cloth to my lips and it stained with more blood.

He nodded before he got up and walked away.

"I-I want to" I said coughing again.

"Be buried in the beauitful purple kimono I brought from Kyoto when I came home a while ago?" he asked.

I nodded and Shinta held me tighter.

"Go now..go be with mother and father. And Tomoe. Watch over us as we go on from day to day without you here" he told him.

"Tell..Sano...Yahiko..." I said closing my eyes and releasing my final breath.

"I will" he promised as I walked towards our parents and his ex-wife Tomoe. 


	8. Chapter 8

As I had promised my sister I gave her a decent burial and watched over her son. I told Yahiko and Sanosuke thank you for her for finding her son. They nodded and went to her grave. She passed away with a smile on her face. I will keep my promise to her about staying true to myself.

Shortly after she passed away Kaoru and I got married and she gave me a son and we named him Kenji.

"Look Kumi, I kept one of my promises..here is your nephew Kenji" I told her silently.

I felt her smiling down on me. And just like Suichi, Kenji was stubborn and difficult to the core as well.

Suichi had longed moved out after Kumiko's death. He put himself into a drinking stupor and started many fights. I knew he felt betrayed and orphaned. His father was in jail in another part of Japan, his mother was buried in Tokyo carrying a lot of her secrets to her grave. Ones I wish she had told me about so I could've helped her heal. But in some ways I cannot help but to think a lot of her secrets were my fault.

Once I had Suichi on the straight and narrow he found a new job and started saving his money. Started dating a girl from the Akebeko who wasn't Tae or Tsubame. She was really quiet when she needed to be. She reminded me of my own dear Kaoru, so I was happy he found a girl.

"Suichi, why don't you go visit your mother's grave?" I heard Kaoru ask him almost a year after his mother's death.

"Yes, it would help you heal Suichi" Megumi told him.

"I'm headed over there to put fresh flowers on her grave...join me for a walk won't you?" I asked.

"No...mama doesn't need me there and I don't need to visit her" he grumbled to us.

I walked over and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him with me.

"You will pay your respects to your mother that you will. I know she wasn't happy with you when you took off on her like that the day she died. But if you could've seen the smile on her face. Your mother was at peace" I told him as we arrived at her grave site.

"Why is it by the river Uncle?" he asked me.

"Your mother always loved water, even when we were kids"

"Always? Uncle..what happened to your parents? To you and her..whenever I would ask she would shoo me away and tell me I wasn't big enough. Well now I'm a man, I have a right to know the truth"

"You have walked part way in my shoes, but you have not walked far enough into manhood to be considered a man. Not by me at least" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You went to Kyoto to seek out my master to learn the swordsmanship I have vowed never to pass on to anyone, when Kaoru was right here willingly to teach you her style of swordsmenship. Handing that note to Kumiko was the hardest one I ever had to do. To see that her only child left her with plea of forgiveness in his voice broke my heart. She went searching for you and collasped. I, being her brother faithfully stayed by her side until she woke up again"

"But Uncle, I had to protect her...at any cost...why can't you understand that?!"

"I do understand that. Do you know how hard it was to go from Shinta to Kenshin in front of her? I was embarrassed and she was heartbroken. Seeing that look in her eyes was the hardest I had to do" I told him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled at me.

I said a prayer to her before pulling him down.

"You will offer your mother a prayer that you will and YOU will NOT speak to me that way again, when you are ready to read the letters that she sent me then I will let you read them. I wrote her to but I don't think a single one were delivered to her"

He sat next to her grave. "Mama...I'm sorry..I miss you. I wish you were still here. I found a girlfriend, she's very nice. Her name is Ami and she is beautiful. She works at the Akabeko with Miss Tae and Tsubame. They miss you very much" He told her. "Uncle has put me on the straight and narrow and got me out of my drunken stupor...I do miss you mama...tell me if Ami's the one for me. Send me a sign so I know"

While he was offering his prayers to Kumiko, Ami came up behind him quietly. I had noticed her but not said a word.

"Suichi..who are you talking to?" Ami asked.

He quickly stood up. "Ami...this is my mother Ito, Kumiko...sister to Himura, Kenshin" he said introducing her to Kumiko.

The wind blew gently and a cherry blossom flower landed in her hair just right.

I smiled and so did he. Kumiko knew she was the right one for him.

"Well, it looks like my sister approves of you that she does" I told her.

She smiled again. "Yes, she certainly does. I promise to you Ms. Kumiko, I will take very good care of Suichi and give you a couple of grandchildren. I hope when the time comes maybe you will bless me with a little girl or boy" she prayed to her.

"I know when the time comes she will, until then don't rush into marriage. He's doing this for you and his childhood home he is saving to buy for you and him to live in" I told him.

"Uncle! That was supposed to be a surprise" he told me.

"Shinta, that was your mother coming through, she's excited for you, that she is, don't be angry at me. And make sure you invite Yahiko and Tsubame, along with Miss Tae and your cousin Kenji" I told him walking away.

I heard Ami squeak in delight. As I was walking back to the house, I stood and looked around. Suichi made a trip to the grave where Kumiko was buried. Something still bothered me about Kumiko. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it and I really wanted to know what it was. Hopefully, something will give me a clue to her past. I do have a feeling she has another child out there that is looking for her.

And what if this child isn't happy with the fact that she died a year ago. What then? All I have to do is wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

I got a letter in the mail from one of the girls at the brothel Kumiko worked at when she was younger. She gave me a history of what had happened to her. She told me of how Kumiko had been raped and beaten many times by one guy. The girl's name was Chika. Chika also informed me this guy used to beat her whenever she told him no.

The letter also went on to inform me that she did indeed have another child. A little girl. Kumiko had her at 13. How could I have not seen how much fuller she was in the hips and other places? Maybe perhaps she was my sister and I wasn't really paying attention to her like that. It also said the child had moved to Tokyo two years before Kumiko had. I wonder if it was hard for Kumiko to know she had another child here in Tokyo. I also wonder if she even bothered to look for the child who is I'm sure married with her own children.

Kaoru and I had decided to have lunch at the Akabeko when a girl came in. Miss Tae helped her out.

"Excuse me...would you by chance know this person I'm looking for?" she asked showing the letter to Miss Tae.

Miss Tae read the letter. "Oh dear I'm sorry to inform you she passed away last year. She has a son and a twin brother. And her twin is over there with Ms. Kaoru" she told her.

"Oh...okay, thank you" she said coming closer to where we were. "Excuse me...are you the twin brother to Himura, Kumiko?"

Kaoru and I looked at each other. "Yes, I'm Himura, Kenshin" I told her.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm Kojima, Harumi and I have this note from her saying I should look her up one day. I did and I'm told she passed from this world is that correct?" she asked me.

"Yes, it is. I'm your uncle and you have a brother named Suichi and a cousin named Kenji"

"Show me her grave and tell me about the person who gave me up" she said.

We had finished lunch and took her to where Kumiko was buried. When we got there I saw Suichi.

"You're not drinking again are you Suichi?" I questioned.

"No uncle, I came to offer mother some good sake. One must never leave this world without tasting good sake" he said.

"You have just quoted Seijiro, Hiko; my master of the Hiten Mitsuragi Ryu. And I'm sure you learned the final attack" I said.

"Yes, he said I was a stupid apprentince like the one he had many years ago. But unlike you, I know the final attack"

"Suichi this is Kojima, Harumi. Your elder sister. Your mother had her at the age of 13. Believe me, it's quite a shock. And yes I do know the final attack, I learned it before defeating Makoto, Shishio" I told him watching his face.

He was quite shocked to say the least. It took him a moment to recover from what I had told him to focus on Harumi.

"I've seen you before. Always downtown asking everyone if they knew my mother. I see you got your answer" he said rudely.

"I have, today at the Akabeko. A nice lady told me she had passed away and she told me I had a brother and he was my uncle" she said just as rude.

Kaoru looked mortified that they could be that rude to each other. I smirked.

"Suichi, tell Miss Harumi about your mother and let her know her from your words then I will tell her about my sister" I told him.

"Let's all go back to the dojo to talk, I'll make some tea" Kaoru suggested.

"Thank you but no, I'd rather go sit by the river and talk" she told us.

"Just like Kumiko, she loved the water...and you're already at the river" I pointed out.

She looked down over the hill and smiled. "I guess I am. Well let's go then"

I led them down the hill and helped the girls get situated and sat down myself then Suichi sat as well. It was a long while before Suichi talked.

"Mother was the kind of mother I was proud to have. She was kind and fair. Tough when she needed to be. Always fussed over me and my father...never spoke about herself much" he said.

"Why not?" Harumi asked.

"Because she wasn't the kind to do so. I did hear her cry sometimes at night when my father wasn't home. She didn't call out for him but for uncle"

He looked at me, then at Harumi before looking down.

I smiled a bit. "She's always been like that, always looking out for everyone else and worrying about them more than herself" I told them.

"And what about your parents Mr. Himura?" she asked.

"Kenshin. Call me Kenshin. Our parents died of Cholera when we were little. We travelled with some ladies that protected us for a day then my master found us. I went with him earning the name of Kenshin from Shinta and she went to the Geishas house. We saw each other twice before I sent her off to Tokyo" I told them both. "It doesn't surprise me that she would call out for me. We used to be really close, that we did"

"Kumiko was a whore?!" Harumi asked.

"Not by choice. She was raped and beaten by the man who helped create your life. She gave you up because she was only thirteen when she had you, there was no way for her to care for you and it wouldn't have been fair to her husband now to take care of another man's baby. Adoption was best for the both of you" I said softly.

"That's so sad. I don't know what I would've done if I had to give up Kenji" Kaoru said.

I had forgotten she was there. I think we all did.

"That wouldn't have happened. Uncle wouldn't have allow it" Suichi told Kaoru.

Harumi sighed. Suichi wasn't helping her at all just hurting her more.

"Quiet Suichi, you're not helping" Kaoru told him. "I'm sorry Kumiko gave you up Harumi, but I think what she did was brave. She protected you from the same life she was living. Kenshin protected her life by getting her out of Kyoto. I'm sorry you never got to know her, she was a great person"

"You knew my mother?" she asked Kaoru.

"Yes, she has been my neighbour since she was fifteen. I was five then and my parents gave her what little money we had to pay her to baby-sit me. She built up the house that Suichi is saving for now"

"You are buying mother's house? I want to see it" she told him.

He nodded knowing if he didn't say yes I would've taken her myself. I helped Kaoru up, and Suichi helped Harumi. I led them to Kumiko's old house.

"Here it is, this was her house and where Suichi grew up" I told her.

She looked around and smiled. It was almost evil.

"I want it. I want to buy it from you" she told him.

"What?!" the three of us asked in unison.

"No..no way! I HAVE BEEN SAVING FOR THIS" he shouted.

"But it was mother's" she told him.

"She promised it to me, and I'M BUYING IT!"

"Wait...if she promised it to you, then why do you have to buy it?" Kaoru asked.

"Taxes..I have to pay off the taxes first before the government will give it to me" he told her.

"Kenshin...you know the police chief, why can't you talk to him about the house"

"This is for Suichi to do, how do you expect him to learn if I keep coming to his aide?" I asked her.

"But Kenshin" she whined. "This is YOUR nephew...your ONLY nephew..." she pointed out.

"Alright Kaoru, I'll talk to him in the morning, that I will" I told her.

"Thank you Kenshin" she said happily.

Suichi just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his aunt talked me into something.

I would make sure this is the last time I help him out with something like this. He needs to learn how to stand on his own two feet without me coming to his aide at all times. He needs to learn to support a wife and possible children. I'll look in on him from time to time but he needs to do this himself. I know Kumiko would want it this way. 


	10. Chapter 10

Two years have passed and Suichi is married now and has the house in his name.

He and Ami are happily married and she is expecting her first child. I'm very excited as I'm sure Kumiko is watching over them happily.

I'm also happy to report my son Kenji has found a girl and is currently working to save to marry her as well. Hopefully he'll do right by her and learn from my mistakes. I was rarely home and he hates me for it, I know he does and I've made peace with this.

It won't be long before I join Kumiko and we watch over our families together, and I can see my parents once again.

I am hoping to see my new niece or nephew before I leave this Earth.

And what has become of Harumi you ask? She joined Miss Tae at the Akabeko and is very happy living in Tokyo with family near. She got a house next to Suichi and is currently looking for a husband.

Yahiko and Tsbaume are married as well and awaiting their own little one. Sanosuke and Miss Megumi are married too. She is a very popular doctor like Dr. Gensai was. Ayame and Suzumi are all grown up and married with their own kids. They still call me Uncle Kenny and it still warms my heart like the first time they called me that.

Miss Megumi still calls me Sir Ken. We have all gone through a lot with each other over the years. Lot of heartbreaks and disappointments. Lots of love and encouragement. Lots of worry on everyones part not just mine.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" I heard Suichi call in a panic.

I got up and went over to the house. As I am getting on in years I cannot run like I used to. I get there to see Miss Megumi closing the door.

"So it's time for the baby is it?" I asked.

He nodded and Kaoru came to sit with us.

"Is the baby coming?" she asked a little sleepy.

"Yes it is, you should go home and sleep Kaoru" I told her softly.

"No..I want to stay" she said leaning against me to sleep.

I smiled softly and held her gently as she slept.

"Uncle..what was it like when Kenji was born?" he asked keeping his voice down as not to distrub Kaoru.

"It was the best day for everyone. Kaoru especially...she gave Kenji love so easily, and I was always in and out, especially when he was born" I told him. "Don't worry Ami will have plenty of love for you and her, but you will love your little one in your own time"

"I hope it's a boy" he said.

"And if it's a girl?" I asked. "Are you going to love her any different than a boy?"

"I hadn't thought about a girl...I've been hoping for a boy..I want to carry on the Ito line, you have Kenji to carry on the Himura line" he told me.

I looked up and sighed before looking at him.

"And Kenji will be much happier when I'm gone...trust me. Kaoru still has enough love for the both of us. Like you he's asked me to teach him the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu and I told him I wouldn't not pass it down"

We sat and talked until Miss Megumi came out and told us it was a girl. I watched Suichi's face fall with disappointment.

"Both mother and daughter are doing well.." she said looking at me.

"I'm fine Miss Megumi, that I am..I haven't wandered off in quite a while. I'm finally home" I told her.

Suichi got up and went to see Ami. He sat in there for a while and they talked. They had decided between them to honor Kumiko by naming their daughter Kumiko. I couldn't of thought of a better name for the little girl.

He brought her out to me and I held her. She reminded me of how tiny Kenji was at one point, but she had a lot of Ami in her. I could see some of Suichi in her. She has a warrior's soul, but hopefully he could teach her to tame that, I have faith in him.

"Hello little one, I'm your Uncle Kenshin, and this lady here is your Auntie Kaoru, and we love you so much..that we do" I told her.

She looked up at me and yawned and fell asleep in my arms.

"Alreadyd tired I see, you and your mother had quite the journey tonight. Happy Birthday little Kumiko. You are the best thing to happen to this old man. You are named after your father's mother. Her name was Kumiko as well" I told her softly as she slept.

I gave her back to Suichi and smiled. "She's perfect, I'll send Kaoru by tomorrow to look at her, I should take her home now" I told him.

He nodded. "Uncle..." he said softly.

I looked up at him while untangling myself from Kaoru.

"When you see mama, will you give her a hug for me? And will you both watch over us?" he asked.

"I will, we will and know your daughter can always visit me and talk to me, don't deny her that and she can learn the Kamiya Kasshin Style, I think Yahiko has mastered it" I said finally standing up. "Kaoru...it's time to go home now"

She opened her eyes. "But it's almost time for the baby to be born, we can't leave yet Kenshin" she mumbled.

"Open your eyes girl! The baby has been born!" Miss Megumi snapped at her.

She jumped and looked behind her. "Megumi, how long have you been here?"

"Since before Suichi came to get Sir Ken and tell him about the baby" she answered.

"Is it a boy or a girl? How are mother and baby" I heard her question as I went to sit under a tree.

I am much to tired for this. I am very glad I got to hold the baby, Suichi and Ami will be very proud of her. She will grow up strong and proud, tough but gentle. And I'm sure she'll have Suichi wrapped around her finger.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I had not slept all night. A little while later I felt someone shaking me.

"Kenshin..." I heard Kaoru sob.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I'm so tired Kaoru..." I said softly.

She sat down and pulled me close to her so my head was in her lap.

"It's alright Kenshin, I know it's time" her voice breaking.

"There is one thing that would make me happier than anything" I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"If you would call me Shinta...that was my name before my master changed it to Kenshin...I was not born with the name of Kenshin...I was born as Shinta" I whispered.

I felt her tears hit my face. "Welcome home...Shinta" was the last thing I heard her say.

I took my last breath and went to join my sister and parents. I felt guilty for leaving Kaoru but I know I gave her the best life I could. And someday she'll join me and we'll be happy together again. For now Kumi and I will watch over our family and guide them the best we can in the afterlife. 


End file.
